


Echo In Memory

by ironhoshi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, BD-1 is a great wingdroid, I will pull other people into this ship kicking and screaming, M/M, Mandalorian Boba Fett, Mentions of Mandalorians, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some of these were written on large amounts of coffee, i just think they are neat, other characters appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhoshi/pseuds/ironhoshi
Summary: BD spun around in place, letting out a few swear words that Boba favored, and kicked the bucket hard. It skittered across the ground between them and Cal had to bite back a laugh."Yeah, just like that. Come on, buddy. If we aren’t going this route, then what route should we go?” BD made a faint brrring noise while thinking that over, but finally they scampered over to the hangar door. Cal blinked. “Uh, we can’t just go steal a panel off another ship-”---A collection of prompts and one-shots
Relationships: Boba Fett/Cal Kestis
Comments: 46
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I take a lot of requests on my tumblr and I realize not everyone follows me there. I have decided to create a space to dump these prompts/ficlets/one-shots to share with everyone that seems to be following the Kesett of it all. 
> 
> This is rated Mature right off the bat because I have no idea what is going to happen.
> 
> I open this with my gift for hitting a benchmark in followers~!

“Cal, be careful,” Cere’s voice said in his ear. “Lot of chatter over the Imperial channels.”

“I’m always careful,” he retorted as a sort of knee jerk reaction. Merrin rolled her eyes before pointing at the hood she wore. Oh, right! He gave her a sheepish smile before yanking his own hood up. BD chortled slightly. Yeah, okay, he had a habit of forgetting to yank his hood up. 

“Come on. Simple retrieval, yes?” Merrin’s voice was amused. “Let us hope we don’t run into any fights." 

The fights they had stumbled upon lately had all been extremely violent. Something had happened after the purge, well sort of purge. A second order had followed, though not fast enough in some cases, and several Jedi did fall under a rain of friendly fire. Several clones did as well. The whole thing was a mess that he was still figuring out. Crash-landing on Bracca had left him pretty isolated from the galaxy at large until the Inquisitors showed up. That seemed like years ago, not the months that had actually passed. He pressed a hand to just below his chest and made a face.

“Is it bothering you,” Merrin asked without even glancing at him. 

“What? Oh, no, just-” He realized where his hand was and quickly jerked it away rather like he had been burned. “Sorry. I was just thinking.” Her lips twitched slightly before she waved a hand in the air, dismissing the whole conversation. They both had their little quirks and they both understood that. They were, after all, survivors. Right, back to the mission. He could focus. BD projected the map when he gave the signal. It looked simple enough, they just needed to make it into that abandoned refinery. Stealing fuel cells with no guards was going to be easy. It was most likely that thought that screwed them over later. Cal crouched over the hole in the ceiling and peered down into the warehouse below.

“Are you sure it is abandoned,” he hissed at Merrin. 

“Greez said it was. I can go look-” He was about to tell her no when she just vanished into an explosion of her green magick. Cal sighed. Yeah, that was about right for how they worked together. BD muttered something about Merrin getting to do whatever she wanted and how it wasn’t fair.

“I know, I know,” he tried to calm his droid down. “We can go do something stupid too.” BD was thrilled with that idea. He tensed suddenly, sensing danger, and spun around just time to see something large and fast hurtling towards him. Kriffing fauna! He threw himself to the side and a mere second later clawed talons ripped into the spot he had been. The predator bird shrieked in anger at having missed it’s prey. “Time to run!”

BD agreed instantly. 

Cal scrambled up and felt his boots slip on the roofing material. Worst luck ever. He managed to plant a solid foot down, which was all he needed to take off running. The bird was circling back. Where was Merrin? The Force whispered a warning and he did the most logical thing in the galaxy- he threw himself right off the edge of the roof. 

“Look out,” he cried as he fell towards a group of Mandalorians. Oh, not good, so not good. They had clearly stumbled into a soon to happen skirmish. If the Mandos were here then the Empire wasn’t that far off. Those two factions fought like rabid rathtars fighting over the same mound of meat. Cal had the inappropriate thought that he was lucky it had been Mandalorians that he was about to fall on, they were supposedly more friendly to the remaining Jedi. 

Talons ripped at his hood and he twisted in the air, trying to free himself from the poncho. Kark! He couldn’t call on the Force to slow his fall while trying to make sure he wasn’t getting shredded by the bird like flimsi. BD swore loudly, threatening as best he could, but Cal tuned the words out. Focus, he needed to not die. Suddenly blaster fire lit up the air around him. Arms were snagging him right out of the air. His eyes widened as the remnants of the poncho ripped free fully. Merrin was going to be furious he had destroyed another poncho. He stared up at the green and red helmet in surprise.

Who was this?

“I got you,” a modulated voice said over the sound of the roaring jetpack. He could only nod in understanding. Wait, without the poncho then his lightsabers were going to be on display! Well, it looked like he was about to find out whether or not the rumors were true about the Mandalorians. Supposedly, rumor had it, they had rescued many of the clones. Some of the clones had stayed with their Jedi and some of the clones had just vanished. At least that was what the rumors said. 

Cal didn’t really listen to a lot of rumors unless it had to do with relics. 

The Mandalorian that had caught him touched down in the middle of his squadron. Faint snickering escaped over vodcoders around them and Cal flushed. Well, this was awkward.

“Looks like Boba literally had someone fall into his arms, just like a holo romance,” someone teased. 

“Shut up,” came the annoyed response from his rescuer. Boba set him down but didn’t fully look at him. No, the visor on that helmet was fully focused on a Mandalorian in silver and blue armor. “Buir, if you can’t control your commandos than I will-”

And then Merrin showed up out of nowhere, green smoke vanishing into the space around her. Every single Mandalorian reached for their blasters. 

“No, she’s with me! We aren’t here to fight,” Cal cried out as he quickly stepped in front of the Nightsister. “We didn’t know you were in control of this base. We just needed fuel and last we had heard-”

“Cal,” Merrin said as she raised a hand. “Are you sure?” Green magick coiled around her fingers. Cal winced and quickly signed for her to abort that action over his shoulder, taking the risk they wouldn’t know the language. He felt several helmets turn towards him, but Merrin merely snorted. “You want me to run? I do not run from the likes of them.”

“What? No, I signed to stop. Did you not pay attention at all when I was teaching you?” He spun around to face her fully. “Merrin, we talked about this!”

“Jetii,” Boba said in a shocked tone. 

A strangled laugh escaped a Mandalorian in red and black armor. Everyone froze except the one in the silver armor, no, that one leaned against the one laughing and joined in. 

“Stop it,” Boba pointed at them. “This isn’t funny! Just because Obi had some stupid vision-”

Obi? 

Cal was beyond confused. 

“Sir,” another one spoke up. Gold and white armor. “Maybe we should move inside before we get any more surprise guests?”

“A wonderful idea, my dear Kote, let’s. Jango, lead the way. Boba, don’t forget to escort your new friend. I feel we have much to discuss.” And with those words, the two Mandalorians who had been laughing openly moved like one. They entered the not actually abandoned warehouse and Cal was left with the strangest feeling of nostalgia. 

“Come on,” Boba pushed him forward. “When they get like this there is nothing to do.”

“Who-”

“Inside,” the one named Kote snapped. “Move it, Commander.” Cal felt himself jump into moving at the order. 

Wait-


	2. There are a thousand different ways to tell someone you love them, and I intend to try every single one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boba didn’t respond right away, instead swiveling his head ever so faintly clearly taking in the evidence of a blaster fight. Cal could almost sense the gaze from beneath the helmet when Boba stared at the side of the ship. “I wasn’t even gone that long!" 
> 
> "In my defense, it was an accident?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: prompt number three mayhaps..with kesett if you feel like it? 👉👈
> 
> Prompt: 3- “There are a thousand different ways to tell someone you love them, and I intend to try every single one.”

The scoring wouldn’t come off the side of the ship no matter how hard he scrubbed. The bristles made the most horrendous noise as they skated across the damaged area. Cal knew it was fruitless, that it would be easier to remove the panel and replace it, but he still had this urge to try.

BD kicked the bucket over out of boredom and Cal found himself dancing back a few steps, an attempt to outrun the sudsy water racing towards his feet. “Hey! What was that for?” His droid instantly shot back that they were bored. 

Bored. 

BD had wasted all that water because they were bored. Cal rubbed the sweat and grime off his forehead with the back of a gloved hand as he fixed his friend with a displeased look. 

“I know you’re bored, but you agreed we would try to fix this before Boba gets back. I think you said something- hiding the evidence?” BD let out a rather sullen sound of agreement. “Look, we didn’t plan for those bounty hunters to stumble on us, and we didn’t plan for the ship to take a few hits. Boba is going to be furious when he gets back." 

BD spun around in place, letting out a few swear words that Boba favored, and kicked the bucket hard. It skittered across the ground between them and Cal had to bite back a laugh. 

"Yeah, just like that. Come on, buddy. If we aren’t going this route, then what route should we go?” BD made a faint brrring noise while thinking that over, but finally they scampered over to the hangar door. Cal blinked. “Uh, we can’t just go steal a panel off another ship-”

“Why are we stealing,” came the modulated voice of one Boba Fett. BD tattled instantly, throwing Cal under the proverbial AT-AT. 

“Hey,” Cal cried in half annoyance and half amusement while BD jumped up and down. Boba got the message and knelt just enough for the droid to climb up his arm and then settle uncomfortably on the top of the jetpack. “I am just getting betrayed left and right here!”

Boba didn’t respond right away, instead swiveling his head ever so faintly clearly taking in the evidence of a blaster fight. Cal could almost sense the gaze from beneath the helmet when Boba stared at the side of the ship. “I wasn’t even gone that long!" 

"In my defense, it was an accident?”

“You got my ship shot on accident? What the kriff were you doing? Playing dodge the blaster bolt without your saber?” Oh, yeah, Boba was not amused. BD trilled in mild amusement and threw out the fact Cal hadn’t wanted to pull his lightsaber free because it had been Boba that ordered them to keep their heads down. “Oh? This-” A gloved hand waved to the chaos in the hangar. “This is when you finally decide to karking listen to me? When my ship is in danger?”

“Your ship is fine! Just has a little more character-” Cal knew the reassurance wasn’t going far so he gambled on his next words. “Think of it like adding charm! I mean look at me,” he pointed to the blaster scars on his face, “this really helped my looks.” Nothing like some twisted humor to stop Boba from ranting. It worked because the next second his partner was laughing.

“What is wrong with you,” Boba asked while stalking towards him. He wasn’t overly concerned with the remark though, not with the way humor dripped off those words. Cal found himself with his back pressed up against the rather wet section of the hull. That, unfortunately, was not that great.

“Not nearly as much with you. You are the one that likes me for some reason.” Cal smirked while hands landed on either side of him, pinning him in place. The helmet was tipped up slightly and he imagined Boba was giving him an exasperated look. 

“Love, you di'kut, I thought I made it clear I love you.”

Oh.

His cheeks flamed instantly as if he had just stepped into the stream of heat put off by the thrusters. 

“Uh,” he said eloquently. “Must have got lost in translation?”

BD chattered away, reminding him that he had maybe sort of ran last night when Boba confessed. Not his finest moment. He had dropped his dishes in the sink and bolted with the excuse of needing to meditate. This was the first time they were really addressing the rancor in the room. Boba’s helmet inclined just a fraction before a long sigh escaped him.

“There are a thousand different ways to tell someone you love them, and I intend to try every single one until you get it through your dumb head.“

That was both oddly romantic and insulting.

"Good luck with that,” he blurted out. He internally winced. Real smooth, he thought, real smooth.

“I don’t need luck. Now come on, you have to steal me a replacement panel before I decide to leave you on this chunk of space rock.” Boba wasn’t serious, right? Cal was pretty sure he wasn’t serious, but then the bounty hunter was pulling away in order to stalk off back towards the hangar door. 

“Hey, wait, you can’t leave me here,” he called out as he jogged after BD and Boba. “You don’t just leave people you love stranded on planets like this!" 

A snicker escaped Boba and BD let out a happy sound. "Oh, so now you agree I love you?”

“Wait- kriff. You tricked me! I hate you so much right now,” Cal groaned. He fell into step easily next to his bounty hunter and merely smiled when the other reached up to pull his hood up securely. He would have remembered, but it was nice that Boba fussed over him like this.

“I love you too.” Boba gave a final tug on the poncho hood, making sure it wouldn’t fall off Cal’s head and nodded.


	3. Ooooh, so that’s what the flammable sticker was for.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gwet kawk’d,” he said around the slice stick. A snort of amusement escaped the bounty hunter. The panel finally sprang free, bashing loudly into his knees. Ow. BD asked once again if he was sure he didn’t want help. He didn’t need help, he just needed to be left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Maybe prompt number 4?
> 
> Prompt: 4. “Ooooh, so that’s what the flammable sticker was for.“

This was the third job he had run with Clan Fett and it was going off like all the others. Not great. Cal held the slice stick between his teeth while he tried to pry the panel off the side of the navcom. He could sense Boba standing guard at the door, all annoyance and judgment. He honestly didn’t get why Obi-Wan kept teaming them up or why Kote gave a smug look each time. Jango never said a word, just let Obi-Wan direct the teams. 

Jango honestly confused Cal. He couldn’t tell if the man liked him or not. If he was being honest, he always felt like Jango was watching him while they went over mission assignments or did a debriefing. It was unnerving.

Cere had been thrilled to learn Master Kenobi had survived, had been even more thrilled that he was fighting the growing Empire. She had been more than happy to loan Cal for jobs here and there. Greez had, of course, worked out payment. They told him he was imagining things in regards to Jango Fett.

Cal was faintly wishing he was doing this job alone or with Merrin. The Nightsister was off on her own job, with someone less annoying than who he was working with, he was jealous.

"Would you hurry up,” Boba finally snapped. Ah, there was the annoyance bubbling up now. Yeah, he was pretty sure that more than half of Clan Fett didn’t like him at this point.

“Gwet kawk’d,” he said around the slice stick. A snort of amusement escaped the bounty hunter. The panel finally sprang free, bashing loudly into his knees. Ow. BD asked once again if he was sure he didn’t want help. He didn’t need help, he just needed to be left alone. It didn’t take long to pull the proper board out and connect the stick. Now, just to put it all back together. That took far less time and he stood up with a groan, hands pressing into his lower back as an old injury reminded him it was still there. 

“Let’s go, old man.” Boba’s voice held such a distorted vibration thanks to the vocoder, but he could still hear the mocking undertones. Maybe Obi-Wan would forgive him if Boba accidentally tumbled down some stairs? He shot a look at the Mandalorian as he fell into step beside him. What was the jerk’s problem? Whenever he was around the other it felt like the air was statically charged and he was waiting for the ion mine to go off. 

Their trip through the refinery was pretty uneventful right up until they got near the access door they had entered through. Kriff, Imps. His hand went straight to his lightsaber and he felt himself jump at the hand that went around his wrist. He glanced down at Boba, raising an eyebrow in question. The other signed wait and then let him go. He gave a nod to show he understood. 

The helmet inclined slightly. Boba was… thanking him? He was so confused now. Then several things happened at once. Boba brought his blaster up and fired. The shot wasn’t at the Imps, but at a stack of crates with warning symbols all over them. Cal barely had time to register the feeling of warning before the whole space seemed to violently tremble from a series of explosions. The crates were going off in a chain reaction of sorts. Haphazard and loud. Arms were wrapped around his waist and then his feet were off the ground. He yelped, BD screamed in delight, and he wrapped his arms around Boba’s neck

His eyes squeezed shut against the sudden brightness of sunlight as they sailed through a new hole in the ceiling. So much for pulling off a mission without causing a scene. 

“What just happened,” Jango’s voice came over the comm in his ear.

“Boba shot flammable crates,” Cal tattled without thinking. The arms around his waist loosened suddenly and he swore. Boba caught him before he could fall too far, but he was pretty sure he had just left his stomach behind on the jungle floor.

“Ooooh, so that’s what the flammable sticker was for,“ Boba said sarcastically. 

"Return to base. You are both in serious trouble.”

“Lek, buir.”

“I didn’t even-” The comm gave the faint scratching noise that signaled Jango disconnecting. Kark. He hadn’t even done anything wrong!

The second Boba landed he untangled himself, shoving the Mandalorian as he did so the other took an involuntary step back. They were a good distance from the base, which meant they were going to have to walk the rest of the way. Great. Today was the worst! He threw a punch out of frustration and Boba caught his wrist while laughter escaped the vocoder. Cal’s strangled cry was cut off as he was pulled forward. He slammed into Boba while BD inquired if they were about to fight. He froze. Boba was surging up on his toes to press their foreheads together. Cool beskar sent a shockwave through him.

“I-" 

Boba pulled back and removed his helmet in a well-practiced motion. His cheeks were flushed and the look he was giving sent heat through Cal’s body. 

"Boba,” he breathed out. 

Boba grinned, cheekily. “I’m going to kiss you and you are going to let me.”

“Okay,” he said dumbly. Wait, what? Kiss? BD let out a sharp sound. _Finally_ , the droid cried. 

Cal was left standing confused as Boba actually did kiss him. 

But didn’t Boba hate him?


	4. Stop raiding my fridge, or I’ll poison something and let you figure it out the hard way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am not exactly drowning in credits right now, Fett. I can survive well enough off the prepackaged junk for now. I’ve had worse,” he drawled out. He was exhausted, but instead of sitting down and relaxing, he was having yet another debate with Boba. “Why do you even care? You have your own stuff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: For the one line prompts the 9 with Boba and Cal? It would suit them I think! (Me? shamelessely asking for more Kesett? Never!)
> 
> Prompt: NUMBER NINE!!! “Stop raiding my fridge, or I’ll poison something and let you figure it out the hard way.”
> 
> More prompts to come. I have more in my ask box on tumblr :3  
> Listen, thank you to everyone that is enjoying what I am writing.

The apartment was small, barely worth the price, but he couldn't complain. It wasn't like he could lease a place through legal means. The Empire, it seemed, really hated him. So he was stuck with a place that smelled a little musty and tended to have the lights do erratic strobe dance when swoop bikes raced by just a little too fast. 

He couldn't complain, he reminded himself. Greez had helped him set up this place since he was going to be planetside for quite a bit. Merrin, Cere, and Greez were following up on something else while he worked at helping Force-sensitive children in a city over vanish before the Inquisitors could collect them.

He’d make do for now. He had, after all, lived in worse places.

Cal paused, hand hovering just above his keypad to his questionable apartment, and frowned. He sensed something. Correction, he sensed _someone_ inside his place. They had to have gotten past the security he and BD had set up and he was now feeling just a little insulted. It hadn’t been that bad of a setup! BD let out a faint sound and then announced the only entry to their security system was someone they knew. Oh, well, he felt less insulted and was shifting to annoyed. His jaw clenched as he punched his code in to unlock the door, knowing full well who he'd find in his apartment. Kriffing bounty hunter thinking he could just do what he wanted.

He entered his place, the lights already on and flickering, and tossed his knapsack down on the floor. His gaze swept over the place. There was a green and red helmet sitting on the small table that had seen better days. Cal made a mental note to shove another stale ration bar under the one leg that was shorter than the others.

“BD,” he asked. The droid trilled an affirmative and leaped off his shoulder to go secure the door and set the security system back up. The sound of his friend working was drowned out by a clamor in the galley style kitchen. Yeah, that was about right. He reached up and shoved his goggles up into his hair as he walked across the small living room. His journey ended with him leaning against the door of the kitchen, gaze fixed on the backside of one annoying pain in his backside. 

“Stop raiding my fridge, or I’ll poison something and let you figure it out the hard way,” he said instead of a greeting. There was a loud banging sound as Boba went to stand up too fast, hitting his head on the top of the vator. Cal did nothing to hide the laugh that escaped him while the bounty hunter swore up a storm. That was, he decided, well worth the shitty day he had just had scrapping for some extra credits. “Should have left your bucket on.” 

The Force pushed at him and he managed to avoid the flying package of processed meat product just in time.

“Hey, don’t waste that,” he scolded while laughing. “You are going to have to end up restocking that, you know.”

“I don’t have to do anything,” Boba drawled out as he turned around fully to face him. A smug little smirk appeared on his face as he abused the Force to toss the poor package of food right back at Boba. The other caught it easily and gave him an unimpressed look. “I told you to buy better stuff.”

“I am not exactly drowning in credits right now, Fett. I can survive well enough off the prepackaged junk for now. I’ve had worse,” he drawled out. He was exhausted, but instead of sitting down and relaxing, he was having yet another debate with Boba. “Why do you even care? You have your own stuff.”

“I care because you aren’t taking care of yourself,” Boba snapped. 

Cal’s eyes widened a fraction. Well, so much for the jovial atmosphere. Boba was angry at him...again. He sighed as he ran a gloved hand over his face. “I’m taking care of myself,” he muttered. The Force gave no warning and he found himself tensing as fingers snagged his chin. Boba was suddenly in front of him, glaring up at him with some emotion he couldn’t quite place. He tried to jerk his head free, but Boba wasn’t letting go. No, that grip was tightening. 

“You have a bruise on your face. What did you do?”

Oh, kriff. He had forgotten about that. 

“It’s fine. I handled it-” He winced as Boba used his free hand to press against the bruise. Ouch.

“That’s it. I am staying.” Boba released him and shoved him aside as he stalked past. Cal was left standing there feeling immensely confused. 

“Wait, what do you mean you are staying,” he finally blurted out after his brain started working again. Boba was already in the bedroom, unpacking from the sounds of it. Cal made a face before turning on his heels to go try and stop the sudden roommate situation. “Boba-” He barely made it inside the bedroom before he was being grabbed. Oh, not good! Not good at all! He let out a sound of surprise as his back hit the wall next to the door.

“I am staying. You are not talking me out of it. I will help you with this stupid job of yours. I will make sure you eat, you di’kut. Why can’t you seem to get it through that head of yours,” Boba flicked fingers against Cal’s forehead for emphasis, “that I care about you?”

“That-” He could feel his cheeks burning at this point. “Yeah, but you don’t like _like_ me.”

That, he knew, was a really dumb thing to say.

Boba stared at him for what felt like forever, emotions exploding in those dangerous eyes. Cal could lose himself staring into Boba’s eyes. 

“Cal,” Boba finally said in an exasperated tone. “Sometimes-” The words seemed to fail him and Cal grinned sheepishly. Boba scoffed before surging up to kiss him. Noses pressed together a tad painfully at first, but that didn’t matter, not when his heart was now going into hyperdrive. He finally shifted and deepened the kiss. Yeah, sometimes, sometimes he didn’t think before speaking.


	5. Is it even legal to own this many?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know what you are talking about,” Boba drawled out before launching himself over the railing of the catwalk. Boots clanged loudly against the grating and Cal winced. That had to feel uncomfortable, even with the aid of the armor. There was no real reason to jump like that, except probably to show Cal how idiotic it was when he pulled the exact same stunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Ooo number 10 for Cal and Boba?? <3
> 
> Prompt: 10- “Is it even legal to own this many?”

He wasn’t exactly sure what he was seeing and he knew no amount of blinking would help his mind comprehend. Cal crouched down, resting his forearms on his knees, and raised an eyebrow. What had Boba gotten them into now? BD took the chance to clamber off his shoulder, whistling as he went. The small droid hopped right into the middle of the writhing mass of limbs and let out a happy noise. The tiny strill puppies started going wild. Tiny butts wagging while yips of joy escaped them all. 

Cal didn’t mind the sight, thought them kind of ugly cute to be honest, but he was trying to figure out why they were in the cargo hold. A snort of amusement escaped him as a high pitched wail escaped BD just before the droid went down under a pile of the pups. All paws and growing legs. The sounds of happiness, and the fact he knew BD could fend for himself, stopped him from trying to rescue his friend. One brave strill lopped over to him and threw itself on the toe of his boot. His eyebrows climbed up his forehead in surprise, but he reached down to give the puppy well-deserved belly rubs. 

“You aren’t supposed to be back yet,” Boba’s voice cracked through the space. Cal glanced up at the catwalk and gave a shrug.

“Job got done early. So, something to tell me?” He didn’t stop in showering the puppy with attention as he waited for Boba to fess up to whatever strange crime this was. His job had finished up early and he had the credit chips to prove it, the job had paid well to get it done early actually. It seemed the Governor was extremely happy to have their wayward daughter back before a scandal could break out. He had been thrilled that his face had been well hidden by his helmet because some of the flirting she had done had been yikes. Just yikes. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Boba drawled out before launching himself over the railing of the catwalk. Boots clanged loudly against the grating and Cal winced. That had to feel uncomfortable, even with the aid of the armor. There was no real reason to jump like that, except probably to show Cal how idiotic it was when he pulled the exact same stunt. Boba was always harping on the fact that Cal tended to launch himself off things. 

Okay, he got the message. 

He’d slow down on jumping off things without looking. 

Boba liked to wax lyrical about how one time his good luck would run out. His feelings would betray him and then he’d have a broken leg. Boba also liked to point out that it would be up to him to take care of Cal after that act of stupidity, which was ridiculous. Cal would just use a bone mender. 

Though, he thought with a faint smirk, having Boba take care of him wouldn’t be so bad. That was a thought he could never utter out loud because Boba would never let him forget. Boba, it seemed, had a memory like a trap. Nothing escaped.

“Is it even legal to own this many?” Cal glanced down at the pup that had started to gnaw harmlessly on the edge of his glove. 

“We don’t own them,” came the curt response. BD let out a sad noise. They liked the new friends.

“Then why are they on your ship?”

Boba stepped around the strill and moved to stand next to Cal, arms crossed over his chest. The look of judgment was one he could feel through his helmet. Cal was suddenly glad he hadn’t taken it off yet since it was hiding his smug smirk and blush. Riling Boba up was dangerous, but a fun pastime of his. “We aren’t keeping them so they aren’t staying on our ship. Transport only.”

Cal glanced up at him, narrowing his eyes slightly. That was a bit boring. “Not even one?”

“Cal...we’ve talked about this. The ship is not your personal menagerie.” Cal did his best not to roll his eyes even though Boba wouldn’t have been able to see, the other somehow always knew though so it was better not to risk a knock to the helmet. There hadn’t been that many incidences where small creatures ended up on the ship between jobs. Boba was overreacting. A little. Maybe.

Okay, Cal did have a habit of sneaking tiny animals on board. It wasn’t his fault, they just seemed to like him.

“You didn’t answer the question. Why are there so many puppies on our ship?” He finally shifted so he could sit comfortably on the grating. The puppy took the chance to clamber up into his lap. Claws tinged against armor and he grinned hard. “Such a good strill, yes you are,” he told the ecstatic creature. A loud sigh sounded from above him and he didn’t even flinch as Boba leaned down to yank his helmet off. 

“Thanks,” he said sheepishly. With his face now free the strill took the chance to headbutt him right in the jaw. 

“We are heading home. Ba’buir placed the order.”

Wait, Jaster had placed the order? Cal glanced up at Boba with wide eyes. “But-”

“It is fine. I am sure he has forgotten that you are the one who knocked over that expensive vase,” Boba said with a faint smirk. Oh, yeah, the retired Manda’lor had definitely not forgotten. 

“I was...a kid,” Cal grumbled. Jaster took relish in tormenting him over having been a less than coordinated foundling. He had walked into a few doorframes during his growth spurt, though according to Boba he still walked into defenseless doors. That, he thought, was a lie. 

“Oh, and buir wants to know if we are sharing a room or if they should set up a guest room for you.” Cal choked on air and Boba burst out laughing. Sometimes he really want to punch his partner, hard. 

“You can tell the Mand’alor that we will share a room with our new strill-”

“Cal!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boba did his best not to fall into a mood while he got rid of grime in the sonic and he did his best not to sulk while he sat on the kitchen floor eating a pudding cup. No one was around to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ask: 9 from the recent prompt list is giving me major Boba/Cal vibes if you’re feeling so inclined! Thanks !
> 
> The prompt: “Stop raiding my fridge, or I’ll poison something and let you figure it out the hard way."
> 
> (I had some writer's block and was in a funk. I am, thankfully, bouncing back~!)

The week had been painfully long. His bounty had been a slippery karker, but he had prevailed eventually. Boba had been thrilled to get back to his apartment and ignored the pang of annoyance at the fact someone else wasn't there. Cal, he decided, was probably off doing his own job. Well, whatever, it wasn't like the other had to be there. They just happened to work on a lot of jobs together and spend a lot of their spare time around each other. _Perfectly normal_. All of that behavior didn't mean that they lived together or anything, so yes, Cal could do what he wanted. 

Boba did his best not to fall into a mood while he got rid of grime in the sonic and he did his best not to sulk while he sat on the kitchen floor eating a pudding cup. No one was around to stop him. Boba cast a look over and over to his comm before he finally collapsed in his bed for the night. 

He'd contact the di'kut in the morning he thought before letting sleep pull him under.

There was a noise in the kitchen. 

Boba sat up in his bed, heart hammering, and wondered if his past had finally caught up with him. The sound continued and then came the trill of a droid he recognized. Kark. He threw his blanket off not caring he was just in a pair of sleep pants. He was going to make Kestis wish he had never been born! That kriffing jetii just thought he could waltz in whenever he wanted and eat his food. Well, that was going to change today. His mood was sour thanks to being rudely woken up during the night as he was going to use that emotion to fuel the dressing down Cal was about to receive. If the di'kut was going to appear randomly there needed to be more notice!

The makings of tea were spread out across the counter, along with a few jars of pickled olives and vegetables. Cal really ate the weirdest kriffing snacks. Boba motioned for BD to keep silent, the droid gave a mockery of a nod. 

BD, he decided, was smarter than his human.

“Stop raiding my fridge, or I’ll poison something and let you figure it out the hard way,” he said loudly as a means of announcing himself. 

Cal spun around, spork in his mouth, and seemed to malfunction. The red-haired jetii was growing red in the face while his gaze was very much fixated on Boba's bare chest. Fingers loosened and the canister of tea careened towards the ground. It hit with a clang. A cloud of dried leaves erupted out between them. Boba glanced down at the mess and then up at the oddly silent pain in his shebs. Well, that reaction was doing wonders to shift his mood from annoyed to something else. 

"Like what you see?"

It shouldn't have been adorable or attractive, but watching Cal open his mouth like a goober fish out of water sent heat south in his body. The jetii at least managed to catch the spork before it fell to the ground. Boba moved without thinking. He crashed into Cal. His jetii let out a sound of protest when his back hit the fridge. Boba captured the sound with a demanding kiss. The red-haired di'kut stood frozen for a second more so he let his teeth snag the other's lower lip. That seemed to cause a reaction. _Finally._

The spork hit the ground.

Coarse fabric ran up his side and he jerked back. "No."

"What," Cal asked in a surprised tone. "You kissed me-" Boba just roughly peeled the glove off of Cal's hand as an answer to the unfinished question. He threw it over his shoulder, not caring if it landed in the spilled tea. "Oh, okay." 

"When I gave you the code to my place it wasn't so you could steal my food." His tone was gruff and it seemed to cause the jetii's pupils to expand. 

"You were asleep, I didn't want to wake yo- hnngh-" The somewhat excuse was cut off by another kiss. Boba wanted to devour his jetii. They'd deal with the ground rules of the apartment later.

His kitchen was a mess and he'd be annoyed at the wasted food later, but for now he was getting lost in his jetii. BD whistled out that they were just going to go double check the security. Good, he smiled into the kiss before grabbing Cal's hips. Cal let out a sound of surprise and then nothing else mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boots moved further into the room and Cal narrowed his eyes. That set was followed by more and then suddenly a tiny green blob was rushing at him. BD whistled loudly just as the green gremlin hugged Cal's face. An intense feeling of joy slammed into him and he tensed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Omg
> 
> 1- “Don’t look at me, I was still dead at the time.”
> 
> I am begging you to do this one with Boba and a second character that can be Cal, Luke or Din or all of them xD"

The air was cloudy with cigar smoke and the aroma of backwater moonshine seemed to impregnate everything. Cal leaned back in his seat, ankles resting on the edge of the table, and weighed his options. Mando had practically shackled him to the seat, which amused BD to no end. If he abused the Force he could easily slip the cuff, but he found himself overly curious as to why a bounty hunter had gone to such lengths to track him down. 

"What do you think, buddy? Should we just wait and see what happens?" 

::May as well. We can always blow this place up later,:: the droid said cheerfully. 

Cal snorted. Yeah, that was their usual plan.

He rocked further back in the chair to relieve some nervous energy and instantly regretted that decision. His stomach dropped while he suddenly found himself falling backward. The sensation was akin to wrecking a ship. Awful and fast. The crash was loud. He lay there stunned. The door slid open because of course, it did. Cal flopped over onto his side, chair following him, and glanced at the boots in the doorway.

"...what are you doing," the modulated voice asked. 

"Escaping, clearly." Why did the modulate voice sound familiar? 

The boots moved further into the room and Cal narrowed his eyes. That set was followed by more and then suddenly a tiny green blob was rushing at him. BD whistled loudly just as the green gremlin hugged Cal's face. An intense feeling of joy slammed into him and he tensed.

"Ease up," he croaked out. "You are battering my shields, youngling." 

A loud coo escaped the child and then a gloved hand was peeling him off his face. That was strange. He glanced at his rescuer and had the delightful experience where his brain just stopped. He knew that armor. He hadn't seen that armor in years. His gaze was fixated on the helmet while BD let out an ear-splitting shriek.

::BOBA!:: Boba. Boba Fett.

Memories rushed by.

He felt like he had just swallowed an entire jar of butterflies.

"What happened to your armor," he blurted out.

A snicker sounded from somewhere in the room and he thought he heard the name Luke uttered in a slightly scolding way.

"That is what you want to say after all this time?" Oh, Boba seemed unimpressed. Cal smirked up at him and merely raised his wrist so the cuff clanked loudly. 

"How about you free me and I'll say all sorts of things?" He could sense the annoyance from Boba, but the bounty hunter knelt down anyway to undo the cuff. The second his arm was free the youngling latched on. Cal blinked. There was a vague feeling of familiarity and not just because he was faced with a tiny version of Yoda or Yaddle. 

"Where have you been?" 

Cal raised his arm and a happy sound escaped the kid. Those small hands were strong. He shifted just enough to sit comfortably on the floor. BD settled on moving to sit on Boba's feet, rather like a tooka. He didn't answer the question, no, that could wait until later. They had an audience he didn't know.

"Where were you when I resurfaced? I called." He gave Boba the most disapproving look he could muster while a youngling was hanging off of him. 

Silence. 

Ah, so they were both going to be children about this.

"Why have I heard rumors that Merrin is on Dathomir?" Cal hoped this topic change would work. 

Again silence. 

Cal pulled a face out of annoyance. The youngling just clung to his arm, distracting him. Suddenly hands were grabbing the front of his gear and yanking him upward. A faint sound of surprise escaped him. 

"Not in front of the kid," he blurted out.

"Kid's fine," Mando retorted. So much for that defense!

"I want you to answer me truthfully." Cal stared at Boba and just gave a slight nod. He didn't know what he was in trouble for, but he was pretty positive it was huge. 

"Did you have anything to do with the destruction of the Imperial Base on Zeffo?" 

Cal blinked. Did he? He couldn't remember. There was just a void where a lot of his memories should have been. “Don’t look at me, I was still dead at the time." The words left his mouth and the whole room was plunged into icy water.

::We talked about this. You can't just keep saying things that don't compute with others,:: BD chided him.

"I'm with the droid," Boba snapped. "What the kark do you mean dead?"

A snort of laughter escaped the stranger in the room. A gloved hand covered their lower face while Mando went full awkward. Hands stretched out to comfort, but ended up just flailing in the air slightly. 

"Sorry, it's just-" More laughter escaped them and Mando just sighed. "How perfect are you two for each other? You both died and came back!"

"Wait, Boba died," Cal cried out in shocked horror.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't know how else to explain it! And I didn't think they'd celebrate so… enthusiastically. Hey, I mean, we are getting free food?" Cal did his best to flash a grin, but the annoyed look on Boba's face didn't change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ask: Prompt number eight for kesett perhaps?👀
> 
> The prompt: 8- “I can’t believe you told them you were my _fiancé._ ” 
> 
> This is Seeking Stars verse because I am cruel.

Kashyyyk was, perhaps, his favorite plant and not just because the Wookies seemed to love him for some odd reason. No, he was enamored with how alive everything felt around him. Sure, some of the flora and fauna were a tad, uh, ravenous in their want of him, but overall? Cal felt at ease when he was on the lush planet. The place always thrummed in the Force in such a comforting way, except for the spots where the Empire was a blight. They had stopped when some of the Freedom Fighters requested assistance, something Boba had only grumbled a little bit about. 

Cal, Boba, and BD had destroyed yet another mining facility to stop the growing plague of the Empire. The wreckage of the building was still smoldering. It was awful to see- that wound against the planet. 

The Empire just kept growing across the galaxy, despite his best efforts. Slowly devouring. Corrupting.

How long would he have to hold the line?

He frowned while chewing on a twig, his gaze on the horizon. He could take a moment not to fixate on that thought. The small war he was waging would still be there when he left Kashyyyk behind. He walked the path of destruction and ash. Cal carved his way through the darkness and tried to bring the light back into the lives of those without hope.

The current planet was certainly brimming with hope right now. There were at least four more feasts to attend. They had been on this planet for over a week now thanks to an ill-timed explanation. The punishment for his mistake just didn't seem to end. 

He was amused and exhausted. 

This trip to Kashyyyk really was distracting him.

The flower crown was suddenly forcibly removed from the top of his head, the absence felt immediately. Cal leaned his head back so he could glance up at a very annoyed-looking Boba from his spot on the floor. Someone was in a mood.

"Are you pleased with yourself?" The words were clipped, bordering on cold.

He honestly tried to fight the urge, but the smirk still appeared. Oops. Boba's jaw twitched violently. 

"It could have gone worse?" 

Eyes narrowed and a wave of annoyance escaped Boba. BD did the droid equivalent of a snicker which seemed to only worsen his bounty hunter's mood. Cal was with his friend, the situation was amusing.

"It isn't the end of the world, Boba-" A hand flew up, silencing him. Cal clicked his mouth shut, teeth snapping painfully. 

“I can’t believe you told them you were my _fiancé._ "

Oh, _oh! ___

__Cal burst out laughing before he could help himself. Boba lunged. A surprised yell escaped him as they both went down hard to the side. Flowers exploded around them. Vibrant colors rained down around them while the fragrance seemed to wash over his sense for a brief moment._ _

__Laughter spilled from his lips even while he tried to protest. "Stop! If we fall from here-"_ _

__"I'll be put out of my misery!"_ _

__Cal earned himself a smack on the shoulder when he rolled his eyes at the dramatic remark._ _

__"I didn't know how else to explain it! And I didn't think they'd celebrate so… enthusiastically. Hey, I mean, we are getting free food?" Cal did his best to flash a grin, but the annoyed look on Boba's face didn't change._ _

__"We aren't- I mean…" There was a flicker of uncertainty and Cal felt his heart twinge. They had spent so long dancing around each other, each certain that the other didn’t care, and now? Now, well, they had moments of that uncertainty still. Both of them had experienced losing everyone over and over again._ _

__People left._ _

__Time took them, war took them, life took them, the Force took them._ _

__That was just how things always would be._ _

__Cal didn’t want to be the one to leave Boba behind and he didn’t want the other to leave him._ _

__The war-_ _

__He shifted just enough to press a kiss to the corner of Boba's mouth. The other froze before doing a fantastic impersonation of a tooka. Completely collapsed and somehow boneless. Cal grunted in surprise. He was pinned to the wood flooring. The other even seemed to put off as much heat as a tooka. There was a reason Cal normally ended up plastered against him at night while they were sleeping._ _

__Somewhere, in the distance, he could hear birds and other life thriving._ _

__Cal’s heart ached. The selfish part of him never wanted to have this moment end, but he knew it would. Before the thoughts could spiral he found himself yanked into a much more emotional kiss._ _

__"This-" He finally pushed Boba back slightly when his lungs screamed for oxygen and smirked. His cheeks only flushed a little as his voice cracked thanks to being surprisingly hoarse thanks to the bounty hunter. "This is why people believed me and not you.”_ _

__"You are such a di'kut," Boba grumbled._ _

__“So you tell me every single day,” he grinned harder._ _

__Without thinking he began to card his fingers through Boba’s curls, mentally noting he’d need to cut the other’s hair soon, and hummed to himself. They’d finish out the feasts and then he’d pick up his blade again. He’d be the weapon of the Force, the protector of the galaxy once more. Boba would have to go back to playing double agent at some point as well. This would end-_ _

__“We could be,” came the whisper. He almost thought he had imagined the words. Cal froze. BD let out a sound of confusion. Boba motioned for the droid to scamper and Cal was hardly surprised when the droid did so. Sure, there had been a few colorful words and promises of violence, but BD did go off to bother someone else._ _

__“We could be what?” A weight was pushing into his soul. Why did it feel like he was going to choke on emotion?_ _

__“Riduur. We can...exchange the vows. This doesn’t have to be a misunderstanding.”_ _

__The Force seemed to swoon. The feeling was disconcerting and he was extremely happy to already be on his back._ _

__“I’m a Jedi-”_ _

__Cold slammed into him. Boba was just gone. Storming off. Cal lay there stunned. He hadn’t said no! He had just- He threw an arm over his eyes as he let out every single swear word he knew. Kriffing Boba Fett! Pain erupted in his elbow and knees as he scrambled up, running before he was fully standing. He called on the Force to help him run faster. The rungs under his feet trembled as he launched himself into the air. Boba barely had time to react before he was tackling the idiot._ _

__“I didn’t say no,” he snapped while trying to dodge a backward punch._ _

__An elbow froze from digging into his side. Emotions warred in his mind thanks to Boba. Elation, anger, confusion, caution._ _

__“I didn’t say no,” he repeated in a softer tone. He pressed his face between Boba’s shoulders and breathed out hard. “I didn’t say no.”_ _

__“You...didn’t say no. So is that a yes?”_ _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silence rang for a moment before various bubbles started popping in rapid succession. They exploded with puffs of sparkling dust. Miniature starlight rained down into the water and then Cal was tackling his older brother. They crashed into the water loudly.
> 
> Colors erupted violently around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **The ask:** One liner prompt list #11, prompt 11, Kesett ? To steal a Heart?
> 
> I wanted to prompt feral time traveling kids but brain went poof XD
> 
>  **The prompt:** 11- “Excuse you, I can be as dramatic and ridiculous as I want, outside of work hours. You can’t stop me.”
> 
> \--  
> To Steal A Heart is one of my weaknesses.

Arms were spread wide, while he was slowly spinning amongst the rising colored bubbles. Boba wasn’t sure what he had just stumbled upon, but all he knew was that he was entranced. The look of serenity on the pirate’s face was enchanting. Red hair looked like it was burnished fire compared to the pastels of the grove. Water rippled in pale pinks and near white gold while the bubbles that rose from the surface were shades of starlight. Soft, luminous, itching to be touched. Boba wanted to shatter them. He raised a hand slowly to his press the silence button on his comms. He didn’t exactly want his brothers contacting him right now, not when he finally found his pirate on accident. 

He didn’t want anything disturbing the living art he was witnessing. He suddenly got it, the reason why his ba’buir loved starring at ancient works of art. He wanted to capture this moment forever-

Water splashed suddenly and those piercing eyes flew open. 

He stopped breathing for a moment.

The pastels darkened like an infection was spreading across the water. Harsh reds and oranges with dashes of deep gold.

“Tibs,” Cal snapped.

“What?”

“Why do you have to ruin every moment of peace I have?” The words should have been angry, Boba would have been angry, but there was this underlying laughter. It coiled around each word and gave them a loving feeling. A joke, a brotherly tease.

Tibs? Wait, was that Tibalt? The investigation Alpha had done had drummed up some information about the Ohnakas. Cal was the youngest son and Tibalt was the eldest if he recalled correctly. How anyone could be Hondo's kid was mystifying. The pirate was chaos incarnate.

“How am I ruining it this time? I just came to get you-”

“Dramatic entrance, yet again. You are taking after Hondo.” That was strange. Why would Cal call his father by a first name? Buir or father or some other word would make more sense.

“Excuse you, I can be as dramatic and ridiculous as I want, outside of work hours. You can’t stop me,” Tibalt burst out. Mock offended. Hand-pressed to an exposed chest. Boba felt his cheeks flush as he averted his gaze. Didn’t that person know how to wear a shirt that kriffing closed?

Silence rang for a moment before various bubbles started popping in rapid succession. They exploded with puffs of sparkling dust. Miniature starlight rained down into the water and then Cal was tackling his older brother. They crashed into the water loudly.

Colors erupted violently around them.

Boba’s mouth fell open in shock.

Blues and silvers slashed across the surface of the water while loud laughter filled the once peaceful area. 

They were...di’kute.

His lips twitched hard into a smile while the unwanted thought he wanted to be the one wrestling with Cal danced straight through his mind. Oh, oh no. He could ever let Fox or Alpha know he had been thinking things like that! They’d never let him live it down. He pressed a glove to the front of his helmet and wondered if the heat from his cheeks would boil his head.

He was karked. 

Tibalt escaped first, dripping water like some mythical creature and swearing. Cal was sitting in the water, laughing. Color dropped from him and reminded Boba of the stories of the selkies. Water creatures supposedly living on one of the many moons around Mandalore. Then it happened- Cal rolled his head to the side and seemed to stare right at his hiding spot. There was no way he could be seen! The shade and flora were doing wonders to make him invisible.

Yeah, Cal wasn’t looking right at him.

Except-

A slow smile appeared on the pirate’s face. Boba felt his heart stop. The pirate winked. Boba was positive he forgot how to even get air into his lungs.

He had been made, but how long ago?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hi, I like it when people say hi.  
> https://ironhoshi.tumblr.com/
> 
> Prompts, requests, and just random asks are always open.


End file.
